1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power modules for vehicles and other applications and, more particularly, to a portable electric drill energized power module.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Conventional mini-bikes generally include an internal combustion engine to provide motive power. These engines may be powerful enough to provide a relatively high speed of travel for the mini-bikes. Usually, the sound muffling apparatus creates a sound that is more or less disturbing to bystanders. Moreover, the internal combustion engine, along with the attendant fuel tank, add significant weight to the mini-bike. Conventional electric motors might be used but require a relatively heavy conventional automotive battery. The additional weight provided by these internal combustion engines and electric motors represent a significant proportion of the weight of the mini-bike. Such weight, coupled with the weight of a rider, who may be other than a child, severely impacts the acceleration and deceleration of the mini-bike during use.
Wheel chairs having motive means in the form of an electric motor employing one or more conventional automotive or motorcycle batteries significantly increase the weight of the wheelchair. Such additional weight renders the wheelchairs difficult and awkward to move for storage purposes and the like. Furthermore, the electric motors and attendant batteries are not used in combination with collapsible wheelchairs for obvious practical reasons.
Various vehicles, such as carts and ice chests mounted on wheels, do not include any motive means and must be manually moved from one location to another. When such carts and ice chests are heavily loaded, the movement may be a strain to the person pulling or pushing the cart or ice chest. Moreover, when a significant distance is involved in the movement, a strain on the person may result, particularly if the person is of limited physical capability.